The Sweetest Sound
by Willa88
Summary: What happens when House and Cameron start to hang out outside of work...when drunk in a bar, things can get out of hand...and fast! Better Yet, What happens after? Chapter 9 is up!
1. Jay Cameron

Damn! House muttered as he shook the aerosol can. It was a Sunday afternoon and he was cleaning up his place. Because believe it or not he did have standards

and needed a reasonably clean place. He continued shaking his can of Wood Polish, he was in the middle of polishing his piano when the can ran dry. He decided a

different approach to getting what was left out of the can. He placed one hand on can and one on the nozzle, he kept pulling and finally the nozzle popped off. But the force

sent the can backwards, and had just made a gash in the side of his beloved piano. After yelling out a rather large collection of colourful words, he grabbed his jacket and keys

and left his apartment. He hopped in his 'vette, and drove downtown. He pulled into a parking space at the side of the street, her recognised the car that was parked in the spot in

front of his, but couldn't figure out whose it was. With that thought aside he went into the store. It was privately owned piano store and the owners apartment was upstairs. He had

never been in there but hoped they would have something along the lines of what he was looking for. The door above the door rang as he stepped inside and he walked around

looking at the pianos, before a man in his late thirties came out the door that led to the staircase, located behind the cash desk. "Hi, can I help you?" He asked politely. "Yeah ..I um

was looking for one of those patching kits, I took a chunk out of my baby grand this afternoon." "Okay, I have…" He was cut off by the telephone. "Just one second" He said

before opening the door that led upstairs, as he did so House could hear the light and delicate sounds of the piano. Whoever was playing, was excellent. The song didn't sound very

familiar, so he guessed it was an original piece. It was full of emotion. He enjoyed listening, while the man called to someone up the stairs. "Al, can you get that?" He heard the

music stop before he heard the light creaking of someone walking on the loose floor boards above. There was muffled conversation as the man closed the door, and returned his

attention to House. He then proceeded to show House over to the shelves of patching kits, polishes and all the other stuff for piano maintenance. After a few minutes of explaining

which would be appropriate for his situation, the door behind the cash desk opened. "Jay, its for you." Called out a familiar voice, House thought for a second…..It couldn't be.

"Who is it?" Jay asked. "Mom" The voice called out before walking out from behind the door.

House was amazed, …It could be..He thought as he stared at and equally shocked Cameron. "House!?!" "Cameron.." He said. Jay looked back and forth between his sister and

the man. Cameron looked at Jay who she had just remembered was there.

"Jay.. Um this is my boss Dr.Gregory House … House this is my brother Jay Cameron" Jay extended his hand, House shook it reluctantly.

House cleared his throat, "Was that you playing??" He asked Cameron.

Cameron blushed a little, she never liked to play for anyone other than herself or her family. "Yeah" She said quietly. "You're pretty good" He said even quieter.

Cameron smirked, she was amazed he was even there in the first place let alone complimenting her. That was when House noticed the framed pictures on the wall behind the cash

desk. There were pictures of a young Cameron playing the piano at recitals or holding a trophy. "How come you never said you played?" "Well maybe you don't know me as well

as you think you do." She smiled before returning her attention to Jay. " Mom wanted to know if you were still going down next weekend?" "You are still going to be able to look

after the store for me?" He asked her back.

"Yeah." She turned back to House. "See you on Monday." She said before going back upstairs. He heard the music continue. How could he have not known, he then rethought his

opinion of how well he really knew his favourite duckling. He paid for his stuff before leaving the store. As he was driving, home he thought about how he knew her. He knew all of

her medical information as well as other personal things, but decided he didn't really know too much about her, as a person. Sure he knew her personality and certain traits. He then

went home and threw out the newly bought kit and dumped the polish. He knew what he would be doing next weekend.


	2. Come in were Open!

Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning , Cameron crawled out of bed at 9:30, she loved the weekends when she got to sleep in.  
She threw on a pair of old ripped low-rider jeans and a black tank top. After pinning her bangs back she grabbed her glasses, purse and keys and headed over to her brothers store. Stopping in the way she grabbed a coffee and a bagel. She went and parked around back then went in. There was a staircase at the back of the building that led to her brothers apartment as well as in the store. Once up in her brothers apartment she flicked on the TV to watch Saturday morning cartoons. Why she did it, she didn't know, but it made her happy, so she would do just that. She sat on the couch curled up and sipped her coffee. It was now 11 am and she needed to open up. She grabbed her bagel and a trashy celebrity gossip magazine off her brothers counter, and went down the staircase that led to the store.  
She unlocked the front door, and flicked on the "OPEN" neon sign that was in the window. She then sat behind the desk and pulled out her bagel, she slowly nibbled away while she read about Britney Spears latest marriage, and Lindsay Lohans recent hospitalization. Once she was done the store was still silent. Since she was done her breakfast and she had read the whole magazine. She debated going back upstairs to watch her cartoons, and leave the door open so that she could hear the bell, if anyone came in. But instead she settled on playing the piano. She went over and sat on the bench of the grand piano at one end of the store. At first she just hit random keys but it slowly developed into playing the piano parts of songs she had heard. She was playing Mad World when the she heard the bell over the door ding as someone walked in…..

------------------------

It was 10 :50 ish when House woke that Saturday morning. He had a plan that day. He would go down to the store, and hopefully get some information out of his littlest ducky. He threw on reasonably clean clothes and headded out the door. On his way he stopped by Wilsons apartment and demanded some Macadamia nut pancakes. Once he got them and ate, he left, leaving Wilson to wonder what had gotten into his friends mind. It was 12 30 when he parked and could hear piano music coming from the window in the glass at the front of the building. He got out of the car and slowly walked up to the building, he wanted to hear as much as he could before he opened the door , figuring she would stop when she heard the bell above the door ring. 


	3. Wanna Stay for Dinner?

Chapter 3

Much to his surprise she looked up, and then back to what she was doing. When she had hit the last key she looked up to House who still stood near the doorway.  
"Dr.House" "Cameron." He said, and they looked at each other for a few moments.  
"What brings you by?" She asked finally breaking the awkward silence. "Oh nothing…cant it be enough that I want to hang out with my little duckling?" She smirked.  
"Um, actually no it cant, first off , you wouldn't and secondly …..you have a reputation to keep." House smirked. "Fine, that's not why I'm here. I need some more of that stuff, you're brother sold to me." He said. "And what stuff might that be?" She asked. "Um some patching stuff and polishing stuff." "Okay, I will get the polishing stuff, but you will have to grab the patching stuff, I don't know what kind of piano you have"  
"You've seen it." He said while walking over to the shelves. "I have?" She asked while getting the polish. " When you were at my apartment, how could you have missed. It? Its huge and in the middle of the room!" He asked.  
"Well, it might have something to do with the fact that I was a little distracted. With quitting my job, and finding out my boss, who I thought was dying wasn't." House thought about it, he did agree that when she had been there, it hadn't exactly been on the best of terms. He went over to the counter. She was standing behind the counter ringing it in. House paid her the money. She watched ,as he looked at all the pictures of her and her brother , at recitals and holding awards. She saw his eyes stop at the one on the far side. As if she could read his mind she explained why one was engraved with Allison Heimpel. "That was when I had just gotten married, I haven't competed since"  
He nodded. He turned to leave, she was back sitting at the piano bench. Her voice stopped him. "Do you…um. ..do you wanna play something with me?" He stayed silent and moved and sat at the piano right beside the one Cameron .  
She started playing, and he recognised the song and started playing along, her playing the higher part and him playing the lower. The rest of the day , there wasn't anyone who came to buy anything, so wordlessly they played all afternoon. Completely content and happy. It had hit 5pm, and Cameron stopped playing. He finished his last chord and looked over at her. "I have to close up, but did you maybe wanna stay for dinner??" He inwardly smiled. But his face remained still. "Sure" he said plainly. She flicked off the "OPEN" sign and locked the door, in silence she went behind the counter, and House followed. 


	4. Pizza and Movies

House followed Cameron up into the apartment, she walked into the living room area and sat down on the couch, grabbing the phone off the coffee table, she held it to her ear for a dial tone before turning to House.

"Pizza Okay?"

House just nodded as she dialled the number. After placing her order she asked the guy to hold and asked what he liked on his pizza. After the call ,Cameron raided her brothers cupboards until he found the alcohol. After returning to the sofa with two glasses of scotch, she sat down on the couch, and handed him a glass, and the remote. They flicked on the TV, The screen was black with White letters across the screen that read. Connection Failure Please Wait until your Satellite can get a clear connection. Cameron sighed before looking at the window and finding that outside was pouring rain. House noticed this too, and thought. Good thing my car roof is up. "Okay, well guess that leaves TV out…um wanna watch a movie?" "Sure" He said before watching her go to a closed door , then disappearing behind it. He could hear the boxes being moved around, he could see between the cracks the room was blue with a AC/DC poster on the wall. Must be her brothers room, he thought as she returned from behind the door. She brought out a box that had a whole bunch of DVDs neatly organized inside so your could read all the labels. The door bell had rang at the back of the apartment, so she set down the box and told him to pick while she went to pay for the pizza. She grabbed her purse, and realized she didn't have any cash, House noticed this and started to dig in his pocket for his wallet, but stopped when she walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a photo album, opening it she grabbed the twenties that were folded into one of the picture slots.

"Dinner's on Jay"

She mumbled as she went to pay. House smirked , Maybe she isn't as hopeless as I thought. He thought as he thought back to the day he had told them :

I teach you to lie, cheat, and steal ,and the second I turn my back you wait in line.

He turned his attention back to the box of DVDs. He noticed the words written on the side. In big, black marker, was written ALLY'S DVDs. Looking through them he was impressed. He decided to go with Fight Club . When Cameron came back, with the paper plates and put it in. They sat and watched as they munched on pizza, the whole time they had spent together that day was spent, in almost complete silence, but it was a comfortable silence, and the few words they had exchanged weren't really about anything too important. But they were enjoying each others company.

Cameron took a bite of her slice and sauce dripped out from under the cheese. She excused herself and went into the room she had been in before since the movie was paused, and waiting for her to come back, he took their scotch glasses to the kitchen area. While passing by he saw the open photo album. He couldn't resist the urge to look. He stepped over and saw that the one side had money folded into the first slot, then the rest on that side of the book was of her brother , on the other side was what appeared to be Cameron and her family , the next was her wedding picture, she was smiling and looked happy, the next was her …pregnant . He suddenly felt guilty for looking at them, he knew she had been pregnant at some point, but for some strange feeling he didn't want to invade her privacy, he didn't know why, it had never stopped him before. But deep inside he knew that this was a sensitive subject, and didn't want to get caught and get yelled at then kicked out. He was enjoying the evening, it was basically just as quiet as any other night had been for him, but he liked feeling someone else's presence. He put the glasses back, and then sat back down on the couch, just then the door to the room opened and House saw what Cameron was wearing and was completely shocked. She was wearing skateboarding shorts and a tight Quiksilver tank top. Cameron saw his weird facial expression. " What? …. I used to skateboard, and besides these are all I have here, It was either this or, my old pyjamas, and I am NOT wearing those in front of my boss." She said before sitting down.  
House looked over at her, as she hit play.

"So, a skateboarding piano player." He said , and she just looked over at him with an expecting look...

TBC


	5. Sunday BreakIns

They continued to watch then out of nowhere, House spoke out,

"How come you have so much of your stuff here anyway?"

Cameron was a little surprised but answered anyway. "I grew up here. There didn't used to be a shop downstairs, this was once a house and the street was still fairly empty, once my parents retired they gave the house over to me and my brother, I was going off to med school at the time so my brother turned it into a store downstairs and moved the kitchen to where my parents bedroom was." House nodded, before asking more questions.

" So, that room you went in earlier, that was yours?" Cameron nodded.

"Let me guess, you want to see it?" She looked at him quizzically House loved the idea of seeing where his ducky grew up, and nodded before following Cameron off to the room -  
Cameron opened the door to the room it was blue and had rock posters all over the walls, her bed was in the middle with a black comforter, and to one side was a night stand with a lamp on it and then to the other was a massive CD stand, filled with a wide selection of rock, and alternative. He looked through at the CD s while Cameron sat down on her bed. House was looking through when he saw a picture on the desk. He stopped what he was doing and grabbed the picture to look at it closer. It was of three girls, all with black hair and dark make up, they were dressed in baggy shorts and tight t-shirts.

"Who are they?" He said holding the picture up to Cameron, so she could see what he was referring to.

"On the left is my friend Kate and on the right is Courtney ,but we called her Court for short."

"Whose in the middle?" He said. He looked at the picture, the third girl in the middle had hair over one of her eyes. He looked at Cameron who was giving him a "DUH!" look. He looked at the picture closely to see that the third girl was Cameron.

"You have black hair here, but in all your concert pictures, you have brown hair". She nodded and held up a finger as she walked over to her closet. House couldn't help but look around. He saw the pjs she might have worn hanging. It was a small black silk night dress. Very small, and short. She stood on her tip toes to grab a box of the top shelf, he kept looking around and a few minutes later. She cleared her voice , he turned around to see her wearing a black wig, that matched the same hair style as the picture.

" My mom wouldn't let me dye my hair that way because of piano, she always insisted on me being a girly girl. So my friends bought me this on my 15th birthday. I wore it at the party. She said pointing back to the picture. He nodded, he was amazed by how little he knew about her. She really was the unsolvable puzzle. He saw that it was now about 11:30.

"I ..ah..better get going.:" He said not really wanting the night to end.

" Okay." She said stuffing the wig back in the box and went to the door with House. As House was leaving, Cameron spoke up." Tonight was fun. We should do it again sometime"

She was nervous as to House would respond, but when he nodded, she smiled lightly as she watched him drive away form the door of the store, since his car was parked at the front. That night they both thought of the night and what it meant in their relationship. House was nervous that she was going to want to date now, and get married and then get the kids and the house white picket fence. On the other side of town, Cameron was glad she and House had a relationship outside of work, and although she felt deeply, she didn't want this to move fast, she wanted to earn his trust and respect first. She mocked her self and threw in a few snarky comments on House never trusting or respecting anyone …ever. She was going to become his friend first and save her deep admiration for him later. If she moved too fast, he would run away faster…..well not literally, anyway.

* * *

Cameron was in no rush, she had set her alarm clock for 11:30. She didn't have to open up until 12:30. It was a Sunday morning. She crawled out of her bed in her childhood room, and then went to shower. She had an ensuite bathroom, and filled her tub with water and scented oils. She would use a different one most of the time. Today she chose black current and vanilla. She had a bath for a while before going down to play the piano for a while. She went downstairs and turned the corner and yelled jumping back and grabbing her chest.

"House! What are you doing here , no , wait better yet, how did you get in.?" She looked at him, as he sat behind a piano with a tray of coffees, and a paper bag sitting on top of the polished hardwood of the piano top. He watched as she looked around.

" What are you looking for?" He asked in his ever so curious nature.  
"Foreman" She simply replied. "You had to have broken in here somehow." She said before running to the back of the store and pulling on the door.

"How DID you get in here?" She finally asked after establishing that all the doors were still secure.

"I have my ways." He smirked.

"That is creepy on so many levels." She said before looking at the clock that now 12:30. She went and unlocked the front door, then flicked on the OPEN sign once again.

"So, why are you here?" She said sitting on a piano bench, across the display area.

"I thought I would bring you a coffee and some breakfast." He said.

" You don't have anything else to do?" She asked, "You always claim to be busy, or would that just be you proving your own theory of everyone lying ?" She asked.

"Ah, I see I have taught you well, my young padewan." He smirked.

Cameron accepted the coffee House was now handing her. She was about to comment on his 'niceness' but refrained knowing that if she said anything he would get uncofortable instantly, it was just him. So instead she leaned against the piano behind her. Sipping her coffee as House brought out two bagels and little containers of vanilla yogurt. He passed her a bagel, along with her yogurt and plastic spoon. They ate and sipped. She looked outside, it was sunny and beautiful. She got up and walked towards the door. She could feel his eyes on her, as she opened the door and stuck the holder in place. The wind was blowing her hair around her face as the breeze came into the store. She breathed in the fresh air, before going back to sit, down, and finish her breakfast. This was going to be an interesting day……She thought.


	6. Rebellion, and other bits of information

The store filled with fresh air as they silently ate. As they finished their breakfast Cameron took their garbage and then went to throw it out, on her way to the garbage she could hear the soft notes of the piano fill the room. It was a nice sound. Just then the private line rang in Jays apartment.

"I be right back" She called out before running up the stairs.

"Hello" She spoke into the phone.  
"Al, how is everything holding up?" Jays voice filled the other end of the line.

" Everything is fine, how was your trip?"

"Good, I should be back in about an hour, then you can go back to your doctory things"

"Jay,doctory isn't a word."

"Yes it is, I just made it one." -  
House could hear Cameron laughing upstairs. I like her laugh, I should make her do it some more at work. Come to think of it none of us really laugh at work. Never mind. Just then a young man walked into the store. Hmmm…… He thought.  
-  
Allison and Jay talked for a few more minutes before she went downstairs to House and a young attractive man, at a piano.

"Hi" She said before walking over. "

Cameron, this man here heard us playing yesterday and has now just agreed to purchase this wonderful instrument" Tapping the piano with the end of his cane. Cameron just looked amazed before going back over to the counter and pulling out a carbon copy form. "

Fill this out and it should be delivered within the next week or so."

"Will you be delivering it?" The man asked. Cameron just looked at him, surprised by the question.

"Um no, sorry . I don't even really work here."

"Shame, Your incredibly pretty, do you think you could play me something?" The man asked.

" Nope sorry, not happening" She said before shooting a glance at House.

"Too, bad." He pulled out his wallet and gave her a piece of paper with his phone number." Call me if you change your mind."

House decided that this guy was creepy and was bothering his ducky. So he stepped in. "Oh, Im sorry, its closing time and now you need to skedaddle." He said before pushing the man out, with his cane.

"That was weird." House said as he walked back to the counter to find Cameron ripping the number then putting it in the trash.

"You're throwing it out? He wanted to see you play." He said jokingly, while mocking the strange man.  
"Mmm…Right." Just then a car pulled up in front of the store.

* * *

Jay walked in to find House and Cameron talking, Cameron behind the counter and House leaning up against it.

" Hello stranger" He said as he walked past House. Cameron immediately, gave her brother a hug, and commenting that she hadn't even heard him come in. Jay and House exchanged greetings, and Cameron filled him in on the stores sales. Not mentioning the fact that House had been there the last few days. They were closing in ten minutes, so Jay closed early and invited House up. They all went upstairs , and grabbed a few beers.

"So, I see you haven't trashed my place this time" Jay said walking towards the couch, before flopping down and making himself comfortable. Followed by House and Cameron.

"This time?" House asked taking a swig from his drink.

"Yes, this time." Cameron said quickly hoping that the conversation would end there.

"Just to embarrass my sister, I will tell you, a great story that I will expect you to pass on to ALL of her co-workers" House gave an evil smile.

"Gladly" He said. Cameron pleaded with her brother not to tell House, but it was pointless.

"Well, when Al here was in high school. She was here alone for a weekend. I had the store closed, because I was away that weekend and she wasn't able to run it at that point. Well needless to say she threw a little party and, got ridiculously drunk and decided to turn the apartment up here into a skate park. They had stuff everywhere, and a few of her friends did a few joints. Well she was skating and crashed into a friend who was lighting up. The kitchen caught fire as well as her clothes. Her friend put her out, but the whole kitchen was destroyed , and they all ended up getting in trouble with the police for under age substance abuse, and the possession of illegal substances. I think one of her friends was even arrested." He finished and House looked over at his usually innocent little duckling. She was covering her face in embarrassment.

"Then how did she end up the stuffed teddy bear?" He asked as he looked back over at Jay.

"Well……"

* * *

"Well, that is the more serious part of the story. Once my parents found out they were furious and sent her to the community centre to do volunteer work. She worked at the shelter on the weekends, and decided after seeing what happened to those people and how drugs affected their lives, she changed. It straightened her out and now she is the stuffed teddy bear who works for you."

"I see" House said looking over at Cameron who looked distant. Like she was re living the things she saw. House finished he beer then stood up.

" Well I have to get going." Cameron looked up from her seat on the couch.

" See you tomorrow House" She said as she stood up and walked him downstairs and then to the door. They said their goodbyes then Cameron went back upstairs.

"He likes you." Jay said while walking into the kitchen. Cameron just starred at him in shock.

"No he doesn't"

"Well you like him" He stated.

"Yeah, he kinda already knows that" She said putting away the rest of the stuff they had pulled out. "How do you know he likes me" She said looking over to her brother.

" I got a vibe" He said smirking.  
-------------------

When House got home he walked over to his piano and his mind shot back to the last few days, that he and Cameron had played the piano together. He walked over to the bar cupboard and grabbed a glass and his bottle of scotch. He went over to play the piano for a while. He played one or two songs before the neighbour pounded on the door telling him to shut up and that he had to work tomorrow morning, Normally he would just play louder. But he was getting tired and for some strange reason he wasn't in the mood for pestering. So, he got up and headed off to bed, the scotch untouched.

House laid in bed that night thinking about none other than Cameron. He was amazed by her story, she was a teenage rebel who played classical music on a piano while skateboarding herself into trouble. She was such a mystery to him. There was apparently so much more to her than he realized. There was so much more he couldn't learn from a file, or medical history. He usually thought that when you wanted to find something out about someone, the last person you should ask would be that person. But as he thought he re considered that statement. He thought he would need to talk to Allison about it……He called her Allison in his mind. Hmmm…..He thought, she seemed to have more of an effect on him, now that he has opened his eyes to see the real person that was behind the lab coat. The real person who was Allison Cameron. He decided that he should change that, hell he thought he needed to change a little for everyone. It turns out, that one of the smartest minds in medicine, realised that if life was a class, he would be failing.

When sleep finally found him he slept better than he had in years…  
------------

When he woke up, he felt ridiculously refreshed, the way he had before the infarction. His first thought towards this feeling was that he slept in way too late and Cuddy would be screeching in her hyena like ways when he got to work. Wait a minute, he thought. I don't really care. He looked over at the clock and blinked a few times before realizing that, yes. It was in fact 7:00 and he was due to work in an hour. He rolled back over into bed and tried to go back to sleep, he had a reputation to keep. He still couldn't sleep. That human-to-human interaction was a strange drug, it gave him a high he hadn't felt in a long time….and the best part was the only person he needed to prescribe it was himself…..although he did that already did that when he stole Wilson's pad. But that wasn't the point.

He should ask Cameron to lunch…..no..that wouldn't be like him…….

GAH!! He thought ……I'm turning …..soft. He thought as he rolled out of bed. This was going to be an interesting day.


	7. Coffee and Chatting

House walked into work to find that even Cameron herself wasn't in. This is bad…he thought as he limped into his office. A few moments later Cameron walked in to start the coffee. House had and idea. He used his wonderful talent of stealth to walk up behind her. Very…very carefully he sat down at a chair that was already pulled out. He managed to do this unseen or unheard. Man I'm good he thought to himself as he sat down .Cameron turned around, and shrieked. Grabbing her chest once she realized who it was. Why did he always have to scare her like that? 

"House, What are you doing her so early?" She asked, looking at him truly curious as to why he was there so early in the morning. He saw this and thought he should answer seriously, if he wanted to get truthful answers from her later. But, instead he decided to use his usual trick of switching the topic. He looked up

"Look there's gullible written on the ceiling" he said pointing upwards. Cameron looked up to see what he was talking about, when he burst out laughing. Realizing the trick she scowled at him before pouring a cup of coffee for herself, then him. She sat down across from him and handed him his cup, made just the way he liked.

He sipped.  
She sipped.  
He sipped.  
She sipped.

There was complete silence, Wilson walked into Houses office to reclaim the pens House had stolen from him on Friday night. When he saw Cameron sitting at the table sipping on a hot cup of coffee, what surprised him was House was in there too. He looked at them, they were both silent, but much to Wilson's surprise. House looked happy, not his usual state of depression and loneliness. He wondered what really happened over the weekend as House didn't come over Saturday or Sunday night to watch TV and drink beer.

He would have to talk to him about that later……..

* * *

Wilson was sitting at a cafeteria table with his sandwich in hand when a certain limping friend stole said sandwich from his hand.  
"Afternoon, Jimmy" House said in a rather cheerful mood.

"My ,my aren't we happy today. That wouldn't have anything to do with a certain female immunologist would it?" He said smirking at his friend. Houses head immediately shot up.

"What are you talking about?" Trying to play it cool.

"I saw you and Cameron in the diagnostics office this morning." He said picking up his coffee.  
"So, she does work for me" He said before taking Wilson's coffee and taking a sip before grimacing at the insane amount of sugar, he had forgotten was there.

"House, please for both of our sakes, admit, you did at least something with her." House looked at him

" My Jimmy whatever do you mean"  
Wilson just looked at his friend. " House, you're happier, you didn't drink this morning, or last night. You were here earlier, trust me the list goes on" He said before turning his attention back to the second half of his sandwich. House looked at him funny,

"How the hell do you know what or when I drink?..Wait..You aren't stalking me are you"

Wilson looked up at him clearly un-amused. "Well, for starters you came in early so you didn't sleep in, ...which you would have done if you were drinking last night. Second, you haven't popped any vicodin yet today, which means you are not suffering from any emotional, or physical pain. So you have no reason to drink." He said taking a bite.  
"You don't know whether I have popped vicodin" House said thinking…..he hadn't had any today.  
"Yes, I do. You would have been on your last one this morning . Which means either you got one of your ducks to write you a prescription, or you didn't take any, because I didn't see you waltz your lonely self into my office this morning, thirdly you aren't cranky, like you would be if you had been drinking, ...hangovers are a pain, aren't they?." As Wilson said this House had reached into his pocket, and popped of the lid silently. With his hands in his lap he dumped out the contents into his palm, while still looking at Wilson. He only felt one in his hand. "Something happened this weekend didn't it ?" Wilson said looking at House suspiciously.  
"You know me to well, Its actually kinda creepy." He said stealing the remainder of Wilson's lunch., and starting to walk away from the table. "This conversation isn't over." He called out. With that he threw out the garbage and walked back to his office. -  
A few moments later House walked in through the balcony door. "Fine,…" House said with a look on his face, of defeat and something else, Wilson couldn't place.

" We need to talk…………." He said sitting down at Wilson's desk.

* * *

"I think I've gone crazy" House said. While Wilson just sat there looking at his friend curious as to what had come over him.

"You're just noticing this now?" He said still trying to understand where this conversation was coming from…or where it was headed.  
"Last weekend , I met Cameron's brother, and found out that Cameron plays the piano, …better than me." He added. Wilson's eyes went wide.

"Someone call the press!House just..." House cut him off before he could continue.

"Shut up. Okay, moving on. I spent the weekend with her, then I was drinking with her and her brother last night, and now I am feeling weird. She is turning me all warm and cuddly…it is soooo not me" House said avoiding the gaze of his best…and only buddy. Then looked up when he heard Wilson laughing.

"What?" When he finally subsided his giggles he looked over at House.

" It is amazing what a social life can do isn't it? You didn't drink because you're not depressed, you're not depressed because you are actually doing something with you're life, like becoming friends with a co-worker"

"You are a good friend Jimmy" House said.

"You know that's not who I'm talking about. Do stuff with them.Get out every once and a while b

because eventually you'll die if you don't"

"I'm perfectly healthy." House chirped.

"Oh yeah a drug addicted, alcoholic cripple who has scars from gunshots and lives on peanut butter, soup and take out is a REALLY healthy way to live. You're dying emotionally, and destructing your self physically."

"Right, I'm going to go now, I would rather be in the clinic then listen to you ramble in about MY life" He said limping out the door.

"House!" Wilson called out after him.  
"What?" He sighed, clearly being over dramatic.

"You wanna do something with me later on?" Wilson asked.

"Nope. Sorry. Got plans." He said walking out the door.  
_Where is Cameron?_ He thought as he headed towards his office.

* * *

Please tell me what you think 


	8. Bars and Beer Cans

House knew exactly where to find his little duckling. The Lab. Where else would she be.

He went over to the pathology lab and saw Cameron running gels and working up their current patient. She had just looked down into her microscope, and looked up from her work and saw House, smiled then returned to her work.

House walked into the lab.

"Good Afternoon Doctor Cameron" He chimed. _Has Wilson been dosing me again? I'm hazy again Never mind. He thought._

She looked at House with a raised eyebrow. " Is there something I can help you with?"

"Nope not really." He paused, drew a breath before continuing. " Wanna catch a movie? Go to the shows? Whatever you wanna call it?"

She looked up at him still keeping her cool and not grinning foolishly. "Sure, would this be another, date without the date part"

He smirked " Exactly, thank goodness one of you duckies has a brain" He said before limping away, and with their backs turned both let a small smile escape from their lips.

* * *

It was 5:55 when Cameron stepped out of her bathroom in her bath towel to get ready. She selected some jeans and a t -shirt then threw on a jean jacket and did her hair. She applied a little mascara and lip gloss , then checking her hair in the mirror before stepping out of her apartment to go to the local theatre.

* * *

It was 6: 30 when House decided he should probably get ready if he wanted to get to the theatre on time, so he threw on a reasonably clean rock shirt and then some old jeans. Looking at the mirror on his way out he caught his reflection in the mirror, and stopped, rubbed his hair so that it was messier, then continued walking or rather limping out the door.

* * *

It was 7 o'clock when both showed up at the theatre, they paid for their tickets….well Cameron did. The bought some drinks and popcorn….well Cameron did. Then they sat down. They were seeing a new comedy. House refused to sit through some chick-flick-y drama…although Cameron insisted that she didn't watch any. And Cameron refused to watch some gore murder movie. So they settled for comedy. Cameron and House both had some good laughs . So together the exited the theatre and were out on the sidewalk. They stood there like teenagers on a first date. House looked side-to-side, Cameron looked up and down. 

"So, what now?" Cameron said breaking the silence.

"I …don't know" House finally said.

"Oh come on you always have like a million things to do" Cameron replied.

"Well, you do know that these things get boring after a while right." He smiled/smirked.

"Wanna go get a drink there is a new bar down the street from the hospital?" Cameron suggested.

House agreed and they headed over to the bar.

House did not have his usual scotch but got a plain old beer, and Cameron got a martini, and House commented, naturally, in his snide ways. Once finished the ordered a few shots and had shooting contests. Through these drinks they had light conversation, nothing to light, but nothing too deep either. They talked about where House went after he was kicked out of Johns Hopkins, and why he got thrown out. Then Cameron talked about her schooling a little and a bit more about her past rebellious self.

House and Cameron were now a tad drunk, and House and Cameron saw a bartender come out of the back room , that had a door leading out to the back of the building, and the beer costumes that were used for advertisement a long time ago. House and Cameron looked at each other and mischievous looks crossed over their eyes. If you were to watch them in that moment, you would see that they were up to no good.

* * *

About twenty minutes later House and Cameron were making their way through the hospital parking lot…in beer costumes. House had held his cane in the hands that came out of the bottle, and there was a thin black screen where their faces were, allowing them to see out, but no one to see in. They both swiped their access badges through the lock and the door to the hospital opened……What ever shall we do?????? They thought as they looked at each other, not making eye contact but feeling deep within them that the other was watching back, as they both wandered deeper into the halls, of PPTH.

* * *

They started in the dark, empty clinic. 

House pulled out his wallet and grabbed his credit card, to try and open Cuddys office. After a while he got it open but Cameron commented on his slowness in true Houseian fashion. Cameron checked the door to make sure that they were truly alone. When she turned around House was gone.

"House" She called out, quietly.

"Yes Cameron" Came a low voice from behind Cuddy's desk, a second later Houses head popped up from behind the desk and took all of Cuddy's papers off it. He then pulled off all of the addressing labels and replaced them with ones he had just printed off.

* * *

After changing her passwords and re-scheduling some clinic hours and then doing a little planning of their own on her computer, they left the office and had to stop at the children's cancer ward playroom to retrieve some supplies before heading to the office of one James Wilson . 

House and Cameron waddled on to the elevators , ducking so that the taller part of the beer bottle didn't hit the top of the elevator. When the doors opened the poked their heads out and saw that the nurses weren't at their station and that the doctor to monitor the floor had fallen asleep on the chair behind the desk. They got off and headed for Houses office,

"House why are we going here" She asked slurring a little " I thought we were going to Wilson's"

"We are" He replied slurring a little himself.

They walked into his office, then out onto the balcony and House sat on the wall and brought his legs over one by one. Then Cameron went to do the same, but ended up falling off and landing at Houses feet.

She started giggling before getting up and waddling over with House into the office.

Took all of his files out of alphabetical order and mixed them all up. Then changed his password., cancelled some appointments. Then left out the front door of his office, but not before putting one of the supplies from the cancer ward and strategically placing it on Wilson's chair.

Then they walked to the diagnostics office, and House handed her the other supply they had taken from the cancer ward. Window Writers. He handed them to Cameron and told her what to write, then told her to work her magic. House was mumbling the whole time she was writing. Then when she was finished they stepped back. House added a few touches of his own and then ,they started to walk back to the elevators, the doctor was still asleep so House grabbed the sharpie off the desk and drew a nice green moustache, Cameron's giggling was a little loud and the doctor started to stir,

"Oh shit!" House said before limping as fast as he could around the desk and getting in the elevator……

* * *

House woke up the next morning to darkness…"What the hell?" 


	9. Partytime Aftermath

House pulled the head piece of the costume off and realized, that he was on the roof of the hospital, ….wearing a beer suit. "What the hell happened last night?" He mumbled, then saw two Vans sneakers sticking out of the beer suit beside him. He took off the head piece to find Cameron curled up inside of it.

He slowly leaned in towards her ear, and placed a hand on her shoulder, as if to gently shake her.

"CAMERON!!!" He yelled, and she shot up hitting her head with Houses.

"Oww!" She yelled

"Oww! ..Thanks my head didn't hurt enough already" House grumbled.

"Its not my fault you yelled in my ear…..Where the are we,,, and better yet why am I dressed like a can of beer?" She said looking over at him…

" Umm, well you see last night………I don't remember" House said.

Cameron rolled her eyes. " Of course you don't"

"Do you know?" House asked sarcastically.

What time is it?" Cameron asked. House pulled out his cell phone.

"9:30-ish"

"What exactly is 9:30-ish?" Cameron asked already freaking out about the time.

" 9:39" House replied.

"I was supposed to be at work an hour ago" Cameron said starting to panic.

"Oh relax we already are at work, we've been here all night"

"I meant actually working" She replied rolling her eyes.

"Chill, your boss said it was okay" House said looking over at his equally hung-over employee, dressed like a can of beer.

"That would be because my boss is as trashed as I am:" She said noticing her hand bag beside her. She grabbed it and the best she could, she reached in and dug through trying to keep it together, but because of the width of the costume ended up spilling its contents. She found the small travel size container of Tylenol and popped a few in her hand then offered House some, she threw hers in her mouth then dry swallowed.

"That is sooo my move" House mumbled before throwing his pills into his mouth. Just then Houses pager went off,

My Office…NOW! - Cuddy

"This is gonna be fun….." House said before awkwardly standing up then helping Cameron up. The got out of the costumes and threw them over the ledge and they landed in the garden , and surrounding grass in front of the hospital, barely missing a woman walking by.

"Sorry!" Cameron called out. "Are you …"

"Who cares!" House said cutting her off before dragging her away from the edge and pulling her into the building.

* * *

House was now walking into the clinic, and was headed towards Cuddys office, inside she could see Cuddy yelling at Wilson. He told Cameron to wait in the waiting room for him, then went in.

"Morning" House chirped .

"House! What the hell were you and Wilson doing last night?. And what did you change my password to?"

"Wilson?" He asked confused…_I __pranked__ last night with Cameron …….Whatever Jimmy can take the fall for her._ House thought.

"Right. That guy" House said pointing to Wilson , who was sitting at the desk, still confused as to why he was getting yelled at. " And I am completely innocent"

"Right" Cuddy said glaring at him.

"What…Why would you automatically think it was me?" He asked trying to look innocent.

"When isn't it you ?" Cuddy asked" And Wilson ….Why wouldn't you stop him, I don't appreciate being locked out of my computer"

"I" Wilson tried to cut in.

"Never mind….House go do your scheduled clinic hours" Cuddy cut him off.

"Sure" House said, Cuddys phone rang as he was leaving. He grabbed Cameron.

"What was that about? " Cameron asked as they headed over to the elevators.

"Just getting yelled at for last night" House said

"Why didn't I get into trouble?" Cameron asked.

"She thought Wilson did it….the best part is, she only thought we changed her password she doesn't know about the rest of it." House said like a five year old in a candy store.

"Yet" Cameron added in. "I should go get Wilson off the hook. He didn't…"

'Cameron! Have I taught you nothing, someone else is getting slammed, and you get of the hook. Its perfect for you, sucks for the other person"

"But Wilson didn't do anything"

"Oh relax, its just Jimmy" House said now getting into the elevator with Cameron. While Cameron rolled her eyes.

"HOUSE!!!" Cuddy yelled storming over to the elevator. House hit the close button .

"Bye Cuds" He said as the door closed.

* * *

The bell rang and the doors opened up and House and Cameron walked out to find Cuddy standing there.

"Wow! Is this like the whole transporting man thing??" House asked referring to the act in The Prestige.

"We need to talk….Now!" She said leading House over to his department where people were standing around frowning in disgust as they looked at the glass that encased the diagnostics office.

Cuddys eyes opened wide, when she saw a letter drawn on the glass of the diagnostics office. Written in big, graffiti style writing was " Chase, Tonight, 8:00. My House, Be there. Foreman" Then below it said, Below " To anyone reading this I wouldn't sit on the bench If I were you" .

Chase and Foreman walked up with mortified, and angry looks on their face. Cuddy was furious and they all gave House dirty looks. A janitor came up and started to wipe off, the writing.

* * *

Back in Wilson's office, Mrs. Miller was awaiting the results of her labs when Wilson walked in.

"Sorry, I am late Mrs. Miller, I had a meeting that ran late."

"That's fine" She said quietly.

"Nervous?" Wilson asked sympathetically.

"Yeah" She said.

"Okay, lets find your file" He said as he opened up his filing cabinet, he looked under M and found the file for Mr. Bates. He flipped to the next one. Miss Kemper. _HOUSE! _He thought, okay, "It must be still down in the lab. I' ll just bring it up in the computer." He said trying to log into his computer. He made a few swift movements across his keyboard and was not too surprised when his access was denied. He thought about what his friend would type and a few swift motions later, he was logged on looking at Mrs. Millers results.

"Mrs. Miller, there appears to be no problems, but just to be certain we will have to set up an appointment in a few months….How is September 15th at Three sound? "

* * *

Back in the hallway Cuddy was approached by a doctor. Who had green smeared all around his mouth.

"Dr.Cuddy!" Called the doctor " Why are there beer cans running around the hospital at night. I had no green facial hair before I woke up!"

"Well, they have been dealt with " Cuddy said walking away before the doctor could say more.

* * *

Back downstairs Cuddys new assistant walked into her office and grabbed the files and papers that needed to be organized, and put some on the mail, and others into the clinic filing cabinets…….

* * *

Cuddy decided that she was going to deal with the beer bottle pranksters later, right now she was listening in on the lecture that was on endocrinology, her specialty, even though she never really practiced it anymore, she always thought that more knowledge was to her benefit.

* * *

Cameron was charting and House was doing his usual…..nothing. He was playing with his ball absentmindedly, while in deep thought. Well not really deep thought…He was trying to remember what he had eaten for dinner the night before. He thought but nothing came to mind.

Just then Cameron came in and sat in the chair in front of House. " House, I really think that I should go talk to Cuddy…." She began but was soon cut off by House.

"Cameron! Please, enough already! I ve decided Wilson is taking the blame for you."

"But.."

"NO!" House yelled, with a playful ring to it. Cameron went back to her charting and House back to…well again, nothing.

* * *

Cuddy was now back at her desk, when a nurse brought her a chart that needed signing, she went to grab a pen. But instantly frowned, and had a dark sparkle to her eyes.

"WHO REPLACED ALL MY PENS WITH CRAYONS??" She yelled. The nurse just stood there, she was new to the hospital and was not yet certain of the wrath of Dr.Cuddy. " What the hell!!" She screeched when she saw all the labels on the folders, she then grabbed the papers on the mail - out tray in the room in front of her office doors.

" I want Dr House and Dr. Wilson paged immediately" The nurse scurried off.

Dr. Cuddles, Dean of Low-Cut Shirts, Queen of administrating. She was in a bad mood to day and this just made it worse, the lecture was done very poorly, and she learned nothing new. She kept having to deal with complaints about the wall art, and the night doctor with the green face pestering her about how she was running the hospital. She had had enough!

* * *

House just ignored the page , but a few moments later Wilson came storming in.

"House locked me out of my computer, and messed up all of my files" Wilson complained before she could get a word out.

" Wait, If you didn't prank with him, then who did???" Cuddy asked.

"It cant be Cameron she is to proper, Foreman is to ….Foreman , Chase?" Wilson suggested

"Why would Chase wanna get drunk with House, he's scared of him…No, better yet why would any of them?" Cuddy asked.

"Maybe he ……no , he would probably runaway like the little wombat he is" Wilson said.

Cuddy shot him a glare.

"What? House calls him that" He shrugged, and Cuddy rolled her eyes before they exited her office.

* * *

They both went down to the security office and were immediately shown the tapes from last night. They could tell that the Bud Was House because of the cane, but were surprised when they say two small feminine feet sticking out the bottom of the Bud Light costume.

"Uh - ha" Said Cuddy with a devious smile, she started to leave, leaving Wilson just standing there.

"WILSON!" She called and snapped him out of his daze. _Well __Well__Well__ that explains a lot_. He thought, before he turned and followed Cuddy.

* * *

House and Cameron left for the day , both going their separate ways. And about a half hour later Wilson and Cuddy both left for the day , tired but excited to get back at House and Cameron a little payback.

* * *

Cuddy walked into the hospital the next morning and instantly didn't like what she saw. There were streamers everywhere, bright colours and beach balls hanging from the balcony above the hospital lobby. She walked over to the front desk where nurse Brenda was wearing a flower print wrap and a tankini top with her button scrub top ends tied right below her chest and her sunglasses on her head. She looked around and found that all her staff was wearing summer wear.

" Dr. Cuddy, you forget about your own event?" Nurse Brenda asked while pointing towards Cuddy's pressed skirt and blazer.

"What are you talking about? And why is my hospital a beach house???" Cuddy asked not to happy about the current state of her usually top notch hospital.

Nurse Brenda looked at her funny and produced a paper from the desk. Handing it to Cuddy she said " The memo was from you, you sent it to everyone the other night , the while hospital got a copy."

Cuddy grabbed the sheet and angrily brought it up to her face to read the memo that had supposedly come from her. She scanned it over and there were grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes all over. Like those of someone who cant be bothered to fix their own typos. _Now who does that __sound like_ She asked herself

_House_ . She kept reading, It also said that there would be games to come later on that day, and that the clinic nurses would be in charge of all the preparations.

Cuddy scowled and went to her office with a rather venomous look in her eyes.

* * *

Cameron and House arrived at the same time . Cameron was really surprised to see House pull into the parking lot right as she was walking up to the hospital doors.

" You're early" She said waiting for him.

"Why are you standing there watching me?" House asked .

"Well I thought I would wait for you, since it would be rather ignorant of me to just walk past"

"Who cares, I do it everyday. Cuddy doesn't mind"

"Right. Did you bring your "Summer wear" for "beach day"" Cameron asked.

"Yep, isn't it so sexy?" he said sarcastically before House opened his jacket to show the yellow tropical shirt he had worn on the trip with Cuddy.

Cameron rolled her eyes

"What about you?" He asked her.

A playful grin crossed her face. "You'll see" She said before they both headed to the hospital to start the day

* * *

Please Review, It would mean a lot. Thanks! 


	10. Suspended Need I Say More

Cameron took her bag and went to go get changed, while she was doing so House set off looking for Wilson. He found Wilson in his office wearing a muscle shirt and a open button down shirt over top , with a pair of Hawaiian looking shorts.

"Wazzup Jimm-ay" House walked in.

"What are you? Some stoned rapper?"

'Well you're right about the stoned thing, but I've always been more of a rock and jazz fan." House chipped

Wilson just rolled his eyes, "So, this is some fund raiser, eh? I wonder what those games are?"

House just looked at Wilson as if he had three heads. "Did you just say "eh"? Dude that is sooo Canada's thing" he said in a valley girl version.

"My girlfriend is Canadian, she said it the other day and I kind of picked up on it."

"When did you get a girlfriend, and how come Im just hearing about this now? Wilson Im hurt" He pouted.

"I got a girlfriend around the same time you did" He said.

House nodded before realizing what he said.

"Wait, what girlfriend" House asked with a hint of panic laced in his voice.

"You know who Im talking about"

"No, Im pretty sure I don't" House said back.

"You've been ditching me for a certain female duckling, green-ish blue eyes and brown hair, the one that you've secretly had a crush on for the last three years…….am I getting warmer."

"Ah, yes. Dr. Cameron everything you've said was true, before you said the thing about the crush. She has the emotional maturity of a high-school girl and she is my friend….NOTHING MORE" He emphasised the

last part.

"Riigghhhtttt" Wilson gave his friend a knowing look. Wilson had been around House long enough to tell when he was lying.

Just then there was a page over the intercom "Dr.House report to Dr.Cuddys office immediately"

"Sorry Jimmy gotta go, the principal wants to give me a spanking/" He said walking out and heading down to the clinic, wiggling his eyebrows.

------------

On his way down he ran straight into Dr. Chase and Dr. Foreman. They were both in shorts and muscle shirts.

"Why Dr.Chase, you forgot to wear your short shorts."

Chase gave a glare to his boss before walking away, followed by Foreman " Awww, did I hurt little Chaseys feelings" House called out behind him.

"Apparently you did " Camerons voice came from behind him. He spun around to see the mystery outfit , that Cameron was wearing but was disappointed to find that she was in her lab coat and the buttons were all done up.

"Wow Cameron you know how to have fun, you even wear your lab coat to the beach." House said mocking her outfit.

" I put it on and then realized it probably wouldn't be too appropriate to wear in the work place, especially being a doctor"House smiled inwardly.

"just by saying that you made me want to see it even more. Besides, have you seen what those nurses down in radiology are wearing, it looks like they got their outfits from a strip club."

"Fine" She said, she started to undo the buttons revealing, a coconut halter bra, with a pantyhose like material connecting it down to the skirt, which was a green material down to her knees and was layered with pieces of material at different lengths.

"Nice….." House said.

Cameron rolled her eyes as Cuddy voice came on the intercom once again this time requesting both Doctors House and Cameron.

"I think were in trouble" House said as he looked at Cameron before heading down to Cuddys office.

------------

"Dr.House, Dr.Cameron" Cuddy said acknowledging their presence. ' Do you know why I am upset? "

'Its your time of the month?" House asked. Cuddy scowled before firing back.

" No! Because my hospital currently has turned into the set of Baywatch and I have tonnes of people stopping by my office complaining about the pranks that took place in this hospital the other night." She said voice gradually raising. " After checking the security cameras, I found that the beers of PPTH camped out on our roof before almost knocking out two patients while throwing costumes off the roof" She paused to take a breath.

"You know you're really red right now, you look almost like a lobster"

"HOUSE! Enough! You're both suspended for two weeks and comments will be put in your permanent records. In Cameron's case a file will be started, in Houses case this will go in the storage closet on the second floor." She said walking out of the office leaving Cameron and House sitting in silence.

"I think it is definitely her time of the month" House said before getting up to leave, leaving Cameron there staring at the floor.

-------------

Cameron went home with one thing in mind, her biggest baggiest pjs, the tub of Cherry Garcia that was in her freezer and watching Breakfast at Tiffany's. She got home and did exactly that, but on her way to her living room she spotted the white wine in her fridge, it was almost gone, and she didn't really care so she didn't bother with a glass,. She sat down just as Holly Golightly was awakened by Paul. She hit pause before going to the door.

"Oh yoo hoo! Cameron" House called from outside the door.

Cameron opened the door to find none other than her boss standing outside her door with a bag of Chinese take out and some movie rentals.

"What do you want House?"

"I wanna stand at your door with now warm food and movies." he said with a smirk-ish grin.

Cameron rolled her eyes and moved out of the door way.

"Just a question…why do you look like your trying to go swimming in your clothes." House asked as he stepped in and followed Cameron into the living room.

"You've gotta be kidding me….you're watching Breakfast at Tiffanys"

Cameron looked back at him. "The fact that you can recognise what movie it is hints that you've seen it, an that means you cant make fun of me for it."

"I saw it like a hundred years ago, why don't you watch something fun? Angelina Jolie! Shes fun watch something with her in it"

" The fact that you watched it a hundred years ago hints that you're a little older than you let on too"

"Oh shut up!" he said before plopping down on the couch and helped himself to some food, and Cameron did the same, as she did so she read the movie titles of the movies that House had brought over.

Secret Window, and Happy Gilmore .She held them up and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was thinking that we could watch a horror-ish movie then follow with some comedy. "

"Riggghttt, what happens now?" Cameron asked as she sat back.

"Well you clean up the garbage and then I put the movie in then I put the movie in, then we watch it, unless you had something else in mind" He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"That isn't what I meant, what happens for the next two weeks, or when we go back to work. "

"Well since all our other friends are at work we could hang out , you could go on vacation, which you should ,you haven't taken one for a long time, then when we go back to work I get to make smart-ass remarks and scare the wombat and you get to do whatever you usually do. I'm surprised you aren't more

Upset about this"

She reached down to the floor and pulled up the almost empty wine bottle and the half eaten tub of Cherry Garcia.

"I see" He said hitting play on the DVD remote. About twenty minutes in when Mort finds his dog and Cameron was curled up in a blanket on one of the couches and House on the other, he snuck out of the seat and snuck around behind the couch and yelled 'boo'. a loud scream was let out followed by Cameron grabbing her pillow and swinging it in House direction " Ugh you are such an ss, how did you sneak around like that anyway?"

House who still had his arm up to shield himself answered " I am the king of stealth..."


End file.
